Experiments have been performed on the effects of hydrogen peroxide, a reactive derivative of molecular oxygen, on synaptic transmission. Hydrogen peroxide effects a decrease in glutamate-mediated excitatory transmission, caused by both presynaptic and postsynaptic mechanisms. It also effects a decrease in GABA-mediated inhibitory transmission, caused by supression of the presynaptic release of GABA. A further effect of hydrogen peroxide is a reduction of short-term synaptic facilitation. These effects are somewhat different from the experimental effects of molecular oxygen, itself. Other reactive derivatives will be examined in order to elucidate the overall effect of molecular oxygen.